


Speechless

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Richie Tozier has only been at a loss of words a few times in his life. Most are when hes excited and can't think of any words that could describe how he feels, but the others are when hes upset. Normally, he would just be upset about how his parents took it too far during an argument or a teacher called him annoying or dumb, but today was different. Today there was only one person to blame for Richies silence. Eddie Kaspbrak.





	Speechless

Richie Tozier has only been at a loss of words a few times in his life. Most are when hes excited and can't think of any words that could describe how he feels, but the others are when hes upset. Normally, he would just be upset about how his parents took it too far during an argument or a teacher called him annoying or dumb, but today was different. Today there was only one person to blame for Richies silence. Eddie Kaspbrak.

"Richie," Eddie stated as he stepped up to Richies locker. "I have news." His smile was so wide it almost looked painful.  

Richie raised an eyebrow, stuffing books into his locker. "And what is it?"

Eddie stepped closer to Richie and grabbed his hand. Richie swore in that moment Eddie and anyone else in the hallway could hear his heart beat. Eddie pushed up on his toes and tilted his head up, closing his eyes. Richie laughed nervously and closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss Eddie but stopping when he didn't feel Eddie's lips. Eddie grabbed onto his shoulder and pressed his lips right next to Richies ear. It made him shiver.

"I have a date." Eddie breathed out before pulling away and smiling once more. "Like.. I asked him and he said yes. I have a date!" 

Richie felt sick to his stomach. He grabbed onto his locker door and slammed it shut as hard as he could. For seconds all Richie did was stare at him, unsure of what to say. 

"Thats.. great, Eddie." He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes, grinding his fist into the locker. "I am so happy for you." He turned around to walk away but stopped when Eddies hand grabbed onto his wrist. Richie sighed, mentally beating himself for stopping dead in his tracks and melting against Eddies touch.

"But thats not all.." Eddie trailed off, walking around Richie and stepping in front of him. "Its tonight and I really don't want to be alone with him. It could be awkward.. so.." 

"You want me to come with you." Richie whispered, wincing. It was painful, being friends with Eddie, because he was so wrapped around Eddies finger that he would agree to do anything for him, including third wheeling on Eddies date.  

"Please." Eddie whispered, batting his eyelashes and gripping his hand tight. "It'll be so nice. We're just gonna go to the burger place and hang out then maybe the arcade. Its casual. And you can bring someone so you aren't alone!" 

Richie nodded. "Yeah, sounds perfect, I'll go find someone."

"Shouldn't be hard for you," Eddie slid his hand down Richies arm and his knees almost buckled. "You're so great, anyone would want to go on a date with you." 

Richie forced a smile as Eddie walked away before collapsing against a row of lockers, closing his eyes. "Yeah," He laughed out dryly. "Anyone would want to go on a date with me.. anyone but you." He pushed himself up off of the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rushing through the crowded hallways, going out the nearest exist. 

The cold fall air hit him in the face like a thousand tiny needles but he didn't care. Nothing would ever be more painful than the ache in Richies chest. He slammed the doors shut and dropped his backpack on the ground, looking around to make sure no one else was around. Once he knew he was alone he slammed his fist into the brick wall, ignoring the burn in his knuckles. He did it over and over, punching and screaming and kicking at the wall, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

"By this little tantrum I'm gonna assume you heard the news."

Richie shot a glare at the person speaking. "Stan, fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

"I know you really like him," Stan walked towards him. "Hes going to have a heart attack when he sees the blood on your hands."

"Good." Richie mumbled. "I hate him."

"You don't mean that." Stan nudged Richie. "You just hate what hes doing." Stans arms wrapped around Richie and slowly pulled him backwards. "Now, whats up?"

"You just said you knew." Richie mumbled, sitting down on the ground. 

"I don't know exactly. Did he tell yo-"

"He said he got a date with a boy. He didn't tell me the name. He invited me so it would be a group." Richie dug through his pockets for a pack of cigarettes.

"And you said?"

"I told him yes." Richie ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when his knuckles brushed against his head. 

"Richie," Stan sighed. Pity filled his words. "You can say no to him-"

"I can't! I want to do everything I can to make him happy!" 

"But this is gonna hurt, bad." Stan rubbed his arm. "You've liked Eddie since we were twelve. How many years has it been?"

"Four, going on five. My birthdays coming up." Richie pulled the pack out and flicked it open, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He slipped it between his lips and lit the end, laying back. "I just need a date for tonight."

"I'll go." Stan smiled.

"Look, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you'll get sick of me-" 

"You did it for me when Bill got a girlfriend." Stan rubbed his chest. "I'm just returning the favor. Plus, I've known about your crush the longest, I would be pissed if you went with anyone else."

"Stanley!" Richie shouted, a lazy smile on his lips. "I think I'm in love with you-" 

Stan opened his mouth to argue.

"Platonic. Its platonic." Richie pointed out, reaching up and ruffling Stans hair.

"You're an idiot." Stan laughed, shoving Richies arm away. He looked down at his lap, picking at his shoe.

"I'm really sorry about Bill. I know its hard.. with Bev and him.."

"Hes happy." Stan sighed. "I'll just suffer until he opens his eyes and realizes I'm perfect for him." 

Richie sat up and wrapped an arm around Stans shoulders. "We can be heart broken together." 

Stan looked up at Richie and sniffed, wiping his nose. "Thanks, asshole."

"No problem, bitch." Richie laughed. "Maybe when Bill opens his eyes Bev will open hers and see that Ben is.. madly in love with her."

"How come Mike doesn't deal with this shit?" Stan huffed.

"Because Mike is hot and anyone would date him. Its like.. a silent rule, hes like a Greek god, if he asked to date me I would say yes before he finished his sentence."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Okay, Richie." He pushed himself up off of the ground. "We should get to lunch." 

"But that means I have to see Eddie." Richie whined. "And as beautiful as he is, its hard to watch him be someone elses."

"Its one date," Stan sighed, grabbing his hands and tugging him to his feet. "You still got time to make him yours."

"I don't know," Richie mumbled, letting his cigarette fall from between his lips and stepping on it. "If he makes him happy I'll back off. But if this date goes to shit, I'll flirt. Deal?"

Stan nodded. "Deal." 

Getting to lunch was easy which was one thing Richie was thankful for. He didn't think he could handle anything else today. Eddie and Beverly were already at the lunch table when Stan and Richie made it into the cafeteria.

"What do you even wear on a date?" Eddie asked, tugging his fingers through his hair. 

"Something that makes you feel good. Like, when I go on dates with Bill I wear clothes that make me feel hot." Beverly picked at her food.

"I never feel hot!" Eddie groaned, slamming his hands on the table.

"Damn. Thats a shame." Richie grinned, sliding his hand down Eddies arm. "You make me feel hot all over."

Eddie punched Richies arm. "Fuck off, Rich-" His eyes landed on the cuts on Richies hand. "Oh my god. What happened?"

Richie pulled his hand away, hiding it behind his back. "Nothing, Eds, I'm fine."

"You aren't. Let me see." Eddie stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. He took Richies hand gently and guided him towards the hallway. "I'll be right back." 

Richie held onto Eddies hand as tight as he could, trying to memorize how it felt. "Ed-"

"It could get infected." Eddie mumbled, tugging Richie up the stairs. "Did Henry fuck with you?" 

Richie smirked at Eddie swearing. "No. Just got upset so I punched the wall a few times."

"What upset you?" Eddie asked, stepping off of the stairs and onto the second floor where his locker was.

"Um," Richie looked down. "The person I like doesn't like me back.. and they are kind of getting with someone else."

Eddie frowned, stopping in front of his locker. "How could they not like you?"

"I can think of at least ten reasons why." Richie chuckled.

"Don't say that," Eddie whispered, unlocking his locker and pulling it open. "You're handsome. You're funny.  You're sweet." He pulled out a small pencil case that was full of bandaids, cotton balls, and three different bottles of cleaner. 

Richie shook his head. "Yeah, sure." 

"I'm sure they'll come around." Eddie muttered, sitting down on the floor in front of his locker, patting the space in front of him for Richie. 

Richie sat down and placed both of his hands in front of him. "I meant it.." 

"Meant what?" Eddie asked, pouring cleaner onto the cotton balls and dabbing them on Richies knuckles. 

"That you.. not the hot all over part." Richie shook his head, tensing up and wincing when the cotton ball touched him. "You just look good in everything. And if the guy really likes you, he'll agree with me." 

Eddie nodded. "I guess.. but what if I don't know what to say? What if I mess it all up?" 

Richie shook hia head. "You couldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know for a fact you couldn't." Richie grinned, pulling his hand away and tilting Eddies head up. "Because everything is ridiculously cute when you do it." 

Eddie blushed, slapping his hand away. "You're an idiot." He mumbled, putting everything back into the pencil box. He closed it and slipped it back into his locker. He slammed his locker shut and stood up, walking down the hall. "And don't talk to me like that."

"Why?" Richie asked. "Cuz you're in love with your crush?" 

"No," Eddie shook his head but didn't look back. "Its because I might fall in love with you." 

Richie sighed to himself and looked down at his lap. "Thats.. sort of the point."

Within the next four hours the entire group ended up getting invited on the date. Eddie was too nervous to go alone but Richie and Stan weren't enough back up. Beverly said that his date would have to meet all of them eventually so he might as well meet them and get used to them on the first date. They were all a package deal after all. 

Eddie was too nervous to tell his mom he was going out with a boy, on a date, so he ended up telling her that Richie was picking him up and taking them to the arcade to spend the night playing games. Richie found it odd and kind of cruel that he was the one left to pick Eddie up for a date, a date that wasn't even with him, but he wouldn't dare tell Eddie that. The poor boy was already panicked enough.

Richie pulled up in front of Eddies house and glanced at the flowers in his back seat. It was stupid to bring flowers for Eddie but he couldn't help himself. He drove past the church about six times before deciding on picking them and wrapping a rubber band around them to hold them together. Richie grabbed the flowers and climbed out of the car, walking up Eddies lawn and knocking on thr door.

Within seconds Eddie rushed out the door and slammed it shut, bumping into Richie. "Hey, sorry, I didn't want my mom seeing you. Once she starts talking she can't stop.. and neither can you." 

"I can't help it," Richie cracked a smile. "She's an angel sent from heaven above."

Eddie groaned. "Shut up before you make me sick." He walked past Richie, stepping off of the lawn.

Richie rushed after him. "I.. um.. flowers." He stepped in front of Eddie and held them out. "Do you like the-"

"Stan will love them!" Eddie grinned. "They're so pretty and they smell so nice. Wow.." 

Richie looked Eddie up and down, biting his lip. "Wow.." 

"Is it bad?" Eddie asked, nervously shuffling his feet.

"No, no.. you look great, Eds.." Richie mumbled, looking down. "He'll love it."

"Stan will love you, too." Eddie replied. Richie knew he was just being nice. "I knew you two would end up together."

"No!" Richie shouted as Eddie walked past him and climbed into the car. "Stan and I are just friends. He likes Bill and I like.. someone else." He walked around the car, dropping the flowers in the back seat and climbing in. "I.. yeah, we're just friends."

Eddie nodded. "Yeah.. um.. sorry.. I didn't.. I think I'm just nervous." 

Richie nodded. "Makes sense." He slipped the key in the ignition and started to drive. 

"Mike said he was already gonna be there since his boyfriend works at the place." Eddie gasped. "Oh! We decided on arcade first, dinner after. That way we can eat junk at the arcade." 

"Smart." Richie mumbled. "Do I know him?"

"His names Riley. Hes in my math class and hes in the science club with Bev." 

"Riley? Sounds like a snobby name." 

Eddie slapped his arm. "Hes sweet and hes handsome and I really don't want to screw this up." Eddie sighed. "Hes so out of my league."

"I know the feeling." 

"I doubt it." Eddie mumbled. "Riley is smart and funny and every time he talks to me I feel butterflies and I blush.. oh my god. Is this love?"

"I hope not."

Eddie gasped. "Richard Tozier you take that back!" 

"I'm kidding!" Richie laughed. "I'm sure you two will grow old and have ten kids and get married in a castle."

"You're a dick." Eddie huffed, crossing his arms. "Why am I even asking you? You know nothing about love."

Richie glanced at Eddie, his smile falling from his face. "I.. I think I may know a thing or two." 

"Yeah, whatever." Eddie mumbled.

"Don't "yeah, whatever" me, young man."

"Don't talk to me like you're my dad."

"I can be your daddy." Richie teased. "You're a bad, bad boy." 

"I hate you." Eddie groaned. 

"Join the club." 

Eddie frowned. "I could never hate you, Richie, you're my best friend."

Richie laughed nervously. "Right.. best friends.." 

The arcade was packed by the time Richie and Eddie pulled in. Stan and Bill were waiting in the parking lot, Stans book of birds in his hand as he pointed at each one and told Bill about it.

"Why are you guys out here?" Eddue asked, climbing out of the car.

"Stan got a bad case of sensory overload in there so I brought him out here." Bill smiled. "Its nice, though."

Stan looked down. "You can go back in if you want. I'll be fine."

Bill shook his head, putting his hand over Stans. "I'm staying out here with you, like it or not. I wanna make sure you feel good."

Stan blushed bright red, looking down at their hands. "I always feel good around you." 

"Get a room," Richie teased as he climbed out of the car and walked towards the front doors. Once Richie stepped behind Bill he gave Stan a thumbs up. Stan only rolled his eyes in response. 

Eddie grabbed Richies hand as soon as they got inside the arcade. 

"Do you see him?" Richie asked, leaning down. "Or anyone we know?"

"I see Ben playing the grabber game." Eddie pointed over to where he was. "Hes probably trying to win Beverly something."

"How sweet." Richie teased.

"I think it is sweet. If someone did that for me I would marry them."

Richie mentally made a plan on how he was going to spend his weekend. "What about Mike?" He asked.

"Um.. oh! Hes over by the counter talking to Drew." Eddie walked towards them, still tugging Richie behind him. "Hey, guys."

Mike grinned. "Hey, I'm not sure if you guys have met yet, but this is my boyfriend of three weeks, Drew. Drew, this is Eddie and Richie."

Drew chuckled. "I have heard a lot about you two."

"Oh no-" Eddie whispered.

"Good," Richie grinned, wrapping his arm around Eddies shoulders. "We're pretty great if I do say so myself."

Eddie gasped, grabbing Richies arm. "Richie, hes here. Oh god. He just walked in. What do I do? What do I say? Is it too late to cancel? Oh! I got it! Tell him I left the country."

Richie cupped Eddies cheeks and forced the smaller boy to look at him. "Eddie."

"Yes?" 

"This will be fine. It will be great. He likes you. You like him. Now you're gonna go over there and talk to him the same way you would to me...maybe a little nicer. Okay?"

Eddie nodded. 

Richie grinned and patted Eddies back. "Now go get him." 

Eddie turned away and slowly made his way towards a boy standing by the door. Riley was tall, easily 6'5 or 6'6. He had bright green eyes and chocolate brown curls that were a bit lighter than Eddies. He had on a tee shirt that clung to every curve on hos body and jeans so tight that it was probably killing any future hopes of having children. He had a strong jaw and no chunky glasses covering half of his face. Richie hated him. Not only because he was with Eddie but because he was everything Richie wasn't.

Richie stayed away from the Losers during the night. While they all went off to play games or get snacks Richie stayed sitting in the corner, watching Eddie and Riley. They were getting along perfectly, constantly smiling and laughing and touching each other. It made Richie sick but he ignored it. Eddie was happy. He needed to be supportive of it. That is, until the date went south. 

It all started with a little kid. The little boy had on a striped blue and green shirt and black sweat pants. Another thing the boy had was a red balloon. A red balloon he couldn't keep a hold of. As soon as he got into the arcade the balloon slipped out of his grip and began to float between bodies.

Eddies eyes widened when he saw it, digging his nails into his thighs. Ir started out small, all his breathing did was speed up slightly. Riley noticed. So did Richie. Riley moved away from him, awkwardly changing the subject while he looked anywhere but Eddie. It slowly got worse, Eddie began to gasp for air and all his date did was stare. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Eddie didn't have his inhaler on him.

Eddie choked and gagged, gripping the table as tight as he could, his knuckles going white. He gasped and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't breathe.

"Dude," Riley mumbled. "What the fuck? Are you high or some-"

"Hes having an asthma attack, dumbass!" Richie screamed as he rushed over, shoving Riley out of the way. He stepped up to Eddie and cupped his cheek with one hand while the other dug around in his pocket anr pulled out Eddies spare inhaler. Richie pressed it between Eddies lips and triggered it once, then twice, then three times. 

Now Eddie was holding onto him, tears escaping his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Richie whispered. "I thought your attack ended."

Eddie nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, and so did my date." 

Richie turned around and a small gasp escaped his lips when he didn't see Riley. "Eddie, I'm so-" 

Eddie stood up and ran out of the arcade, tears streaming down his cheeks. Richie followed him, calling his name over and over.

"Go away, Richie!" Eddie shouted between sobs once he sat down on the curb.

"Eddie, you've known me since we were five." Richie sat down next to him. "If theres anything you've learned its that I don't leave people alone."

Eddie didn't say anything. All he did was sniffle and let a few sobs escape his lips. 

"I'm sorry he left." Richie whispered, scooting closer to Eddie. "You're lovely and if he can't look past your asthma then hes an idio-"

"I'm a freak!" Eddie shouted. "I'm an ugly, over emotional, fucked up freak!" 

"Eddie," Richie whispered. "You aren't."

"I hate me." Eddie mumbled.

"Yeah, well.. I love you enough for thw two of us."

"No one is ever gonna wanna date me." He whispered. 

Richie looked at Eddie then at his car. He stood up and walked over to his car, unlocking it and opening it. He picked up the flowers and held them tight as he walked back over to Eddie, keeping them hidden behind his back.

"I can think of at least one boy who wants to date you." 

"Oh, yeah?" Eddie whispered. "Who?"

Richie got down on one knee and handed Eddie the flowers. "Me."

"This isn't funny." 

"Eddie, I've been flirting with you for four years, not as a joke, but because I love you." Richie smiled. "I know I'm not some buff super model, but I can make you smile and stop you from having asthma attacks.. so.. what do you say?"

"Richie-"

"Oh god."

"What?"

"You're gonna reject me." Richie covered his ears. "I can't hear you! La! La! La!" 

"Richi-"

"LA! LA! LA!" 

Eddie sighed and grabbed Richies face, kissing him. "I love you, too." He whispered against Richies lips before kissing him again.

Richie Tozier has only been at a loss of words a few times in his life. Most are when hes excited and can't think of any words that could describe how he feels, but the others are when hes upset. Normally, he would just be upset about how his parents took it too far during an argument or a teacher called him annoying or dumb, but today was different. Today there was only one person to blame for Richies silence. Eddie Kaspbrak. 

And this time, he wasn't upset about it.


End file.
